An example of a conventional organic thin-film transistor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-94107 (Patent Document 1) In the organic thin-film transistor disclosed in this gazette, in order to obtain high mobility, a gate electrode, a gate insulator, an organic semiconductor layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a protection film are formed on the surface of a substrate, and a contact angle of pure water on the surface of the gate insulating layer is set equal to or larger than 50 degrees and equal to or smaller than 120 degrees. Another example of the organic thin-film transistor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-256532 (Patent Document 2) In this gazette, conjugated-system polymer compound, such as polyphenylene vinylene or polythiophene, or an aromatic compound including mainly a poly-acene compound, such as anthracene, tetracene, or pentacene, is used as a transistor material. Of these compounds, the polyacene compound has high carrier mobility to speed up the operating speed of a filed-effect transistor (FET).
An example of a conventional functional element manufacturing method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-253179 (Patent Document 3). In the functional element manufacturing method disclosed in this gazette, embrocation for functional layer formation containing a solvent is coated on a substrate in a pattern shape through an ink jet method so that the capability of the functional element is not changed both at its peripheral portion and center portion. Then, before the solvent is volatilized, the embrocation is rapidly solidified.